For The Love of Steele
by lovesteele
Summary: Post Steeled With a Kiss: Part 2 one shot. Originally written as a response to a Remington Steele fic a group of us read during our visit to NYC in '95 for the James Bond convention. Feedback is always appreciated.


Background: I wrote this in November of '95 at La Guardia airport in New York City. A few friends and I had just attended the James Bond convention in NYC. We got to see Pierce Brosnan up close and personal! Front row, baby!

-

Remington carefully shut the heavy wooden door with his foot, his hands occupied. His arm slipped out from beneath Laura's legs to let her slide down his lean body to the floor. Neither spoke a word as they were lost in each other. This night would be the final act in the beginning of their relationship. Both knew and understood that this moment would change their lives, and they both hoped for the better.

For the first time in Remington's life he didn't know what to do. He knew what he wanted to do. He was just at a loss as to how to go about making love to the most important person in his life, the only person whom he loved and who loved him. He wanted this night to be the most special night either of them had ever experienced. He knew Laura needed to experience his love for her, to hear him say those rare precious words that had never crossed his lips. He knew that he could express his love for her physically, but what would he say?

"Laura," Remington began. "I... you, uh..." Uh oh. He feared he'd never be able to say he loved her. "There are things I never told you because I didn't know them myself. But, there are other things that I knew, that I know now..." Remington stopped short as Laura suddenly pulled his head down to taste of his lips.

Startled, Remington froze. Laura's mouth was moving under his and all he could think of was that he wouldn't be able to tell her his feelings before they consummated their relationship. He needed to tell her.

Laura didn't understand why her husband wasn't responding to her aggression. She didn't want him to talk. She wanted to feel his hands and mouth caressing her body. She wanted to feel his love for her. She needed Remington to know that she wanted him. Laura knew that she'd never been overly aggressive, sexually, towards Remington. Well, that was going to change.

Remington moved his hand from Laura's waist to tangle in her hair. He reluctantly lifted his mouth from hers, losing himself in her beauty. Remington slowly caressed Laura's cheek, trying to again find the right words.

"I want this... you, more than anything, but there are a few things that you need to know before we're... together." Laura's brows knitted together in curiosity.

"The reasons seem silly now," Remington began again, "as to why we've spent the last four years together, but not together. I've never admitted to loving someone before, well, not in words anyway."

Laura's heart was glowing, but her expression remained neutral. Did that mean that he loves me? Laura thought. She tried her hardest not to shake.

"I love you." There, he'd said it. Those three infamous words had finally escaped his lips. He felt as if he'd just bared his soul. "I just wanted you to know now, so you wouldn't think I'd only said it afterwards because we'd made love."

He loved her! Maybe she'd known all along. Maybe not, though she didn't care if she'd known. He loved her now. He'd let that part of himself escape from the weakening walls around his heart.

Laura lifted her head and kissed Remington under his chin savoring the smell of him. "I love you too. More than you could know."

Remington smiled. "I knew it."

"Well," Laura said. "You are just a little irresistible." She smiled back.

Remington feigned hurt. "Only a little?"

"Maybe more than a little, but I don't want to discuss this at the moment." Laura's hand began to caress the back of Remington's neck. thought Laura as Remington's mouth finally returned her previous kiss.

This time Remington was the aggressor. He tasted of her lips, delighting in their softness as he slid his tongue along them. Laura groaned inwardly as she opened her lips to accommodate his probing tongue. This was not a restrained kiss like they so rarely shared. Tongues danced around one another. Remington playfully grasped Laura's tongue between his teeth and licked at the underside of it.

Laura's hands slid down Remington's back, stopping at his waist. As their mouths continued their playful duel, her hands sneaked up under his sweater, pulling his turtleneck from his pants. Finally Laura's hands touched warm, bare skin.

Remington tore his lips from Laura's. His head lowered to kiss along her jaw slowly working his way toward her ear. If this did to her what it usually did to him... He felt Laura begin to tremble as her fingers probed his back beneath his belt. Oh yeah. She was definitely liking this.

Eyes closed, head tilted to the side, Laura finally moaned, her voice betraying her. The intensity of the moment shook her to the core causing a flood of heat to rake her body. She instinctively moved her hands lower into Remington's pants drawing him closer.

His control was slipping. He could already feel himself straining against his shorts. Thank God he didn't have to hide his reaction to Laura this time. So many nights he had worried that she would be put off by his arousal. He was tired of hiding himself from her. He was tired to being the only person he could depend on for physical pleasure.

By the time Laura's fingers slipped beneath the waist band of his shorts, Remington knew that Laura knew just how very much we wanted her. He would have taken her right there on the hard wood floor if he hadn't wanted to pleasure her first.

Before Laura knew it, Remington had pulled her sweater up over her head. Goose bumps immediately arose on her skin. He kissed her again plunging his tongue between her warm moist lips, promising her of more things to come. Laura reciprocated by pulling his turtleneck and sweater off of him in one fluid motion.

Laura's fingers moved to the front of Remington's pants as he skillfully unclasped her bra. He slowly kissed his way across her cheek, down her neck and along her shoulder. Carefully, he removed the straps letting the bra fall to the floor.

Laura was not passive in her own right. As they were finally skin to skin she unbuckled Remington's belt, slowly, almost teasingly pulling it from his pants.

Remington moaned as Laura's hand moved lower to cup the bulge in his pants. He was in heaven. She was actually touching him! Laura slipped the button free and gently lowered his zipper. He was frozen. He felt his pants fall to the floor. When he felt Laura's hands sneak around to tease his buttocks through the soft silk of his boxers, Remington knew that he wasn't going to last much longer.

He was about to pick Laura up to move her to the bed when suddenly Laura stripped him of his shorts and started stroking him. She felt him push against her hand.

"Oh...yes." Remington gasped as he felt Laura's thumb move over the tip of him. Laura felt him hard and throbbing in her hand. How many nights had she fantasized about touching him? She could feel the wetness begin to pool between her legs. Her control was slipping, but she wanted to pleasure him, to show him how much he was desired by her. In the boldest move of her life, Laura knelt to her knees and took the tip of his penis into her mouth. Her hands moved to hold his ass firmly.

Omigod. Remington reeled inside his mind. Never would he have thought that Laura would be doing that. Sure he'd fantasized about it,but here was the woman he loved more than life on her knees in front of him running her tongue along the underside of his harness.

He let himself be flooded by the sensations Laura was giving him for only a moment before he knew that he must come. He tried to pull her up, to regain some sort of control, but as his hands left her hair to grasp at her arms, Laura grabbed his hands and pinned them to his sides.

She knew that he was close. Laura felt his hips jerk and a few drops squeezed out of him. Funny how she'd never tasted a man in this way before. She took more of him into her mouth and started to suck hard. She wanted him to come. She knew that he would have never imagined her doing this to him, and that thought pleasured her.

Remington's hips began to slowly rock forward. Laura continued her ministrations, marveling at his body. How was it that he could be so hard, but yet almost soft and the same time?

He could feel himself begin to come and groaned Laura's name as if in warning. She did not have to let him come inside her mouth, but if it was what she wanted who was he to complain? A final jerk of his hips and he felt his orgasm hit and finally felt himself gush into her. He squeezed his eyes closed and held on to Laura's hands as if she were his only life line.

Laura felt him explode warmly into her mouth and worked to swallow all of him. Finally, she let his slowly softening cock fall from her mouth. She rested her head against his stomach panting hard. Laura releases his hands to circle her arms around his waist and held him to her. She had finally given pleasure to the man she feared she would never have.

Omigod Remington thought again. Laura had just given him the best oral sex he'd ever had. Usually, he did not want this from a woman. There had been a few times he'd let a woman do this for him, but he always felt slightly uncomfortable during and after the act. But, with Laura it was different. She loved him.

Remington sank to his knees in front of Laura. To weak to speak, he grasped her head between his hands and kissed her instead. Laura moaned and he again slid his tongue past her lips, tasting himself in her mouth, tasting him and her together.

He broke off the kiss and looked into Laura's eyes. What would he say? "Thank you." Oops. That wasn't it.

"You're welcome." Laura smiled. "I always wanted to do that for you."

"You didn't have to... Really?" Talk about surprises.

"Really, and I thought we agreed that we didn't want to discuss anything." With that, Laura stood and held her hand out for him. He grasped her smaller hand in his and stood.

This time Laura willingly accompanied Remington to the bed. She kneeled on the bed and watched Remington removed his socks. She could have sworn that he was blushing. He finally climbed into the bed, lying next to her. Propping himself up on an elbow, Remington stared down at her.

"You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." This time it was Laura's turn to blush. Remington slowly lowered his mouth to her soft lips. His fingers teased her breasts for the first time, relishing their softness. His lips left hers to trail down her neck. Laura arched into him as his thumb grazed her nipple, so he repeated his action. Finally his lips replaced his hand on her breast. He slowly ran his tongue around her breast moving ever so slowly towards the rosy tip in the middle.

"Oh... please. Please..." Laura begged as her hands grasped his head to push him exactly where she wanted him.

Remington finally took pity on the squirming woman under him and took her nipple into his mouth. He nibbled and sucked and licked at her breasts causing her complete pleasure. He alternated between each breast while his fingers worked on removing Laura from the rest of her clothing. Remington's fingers unzipped her pants and he pulled her up against him to bring her pants and underwear down to the bottom of the bed. He quickly removed her socks then sighed as he stretched out next to her.

Laura began to worry that Remington didn't want anything more that night. He just lay there, staring at her. When he finally rolled over her all uncertainties about what he wanted abated. Again his tongue and hands moved to her breasts. For Remington, her breasts were perfect, just a handful, not too much, not to little. This time Remington let his lips trail down her body, carefully avoiding her sex. He moved to her toes and slowly started to place hot wet kisses back up her legs. As his lips brushed her inner thighs Laura gasped and spread her legs.

Remington loved what he was doing to her. He wanted her to moan, he wanted her to squirm. Finally he pressed a hot kiss at the center of her pleasure. As he ran his fingers through the short curly hair above his mouth he pushed his tongue into her, opening her. Laura arched up and tangled her fingers in his hair as he had so recently done with her.

His hands moved to her hips to hold her still. "Don't rush this" he said in little more than a whisper. "Let it build up, slowly." Again Remington pushed his tongue into her , this time penetrating her depths. Laura almost passed out as he found her clitoris with his fingers, rubbing it between his forefinger and thumb. He felt her response, felt himself start to stiffen again, and he took her clitoris into his mouth. At least this time he knew that he had enough control to wait for her.

Suddenly Laura's thighs closed in on Remington's head. Her head thrashed from side to side as she let out small moans of pleasure. Finally, her back arched from the bed and she came so hard she almost blacked out.

Remington felt Laura's legs fall from his head and he lifted up to see her completely spent. He smiled. Moving up beside her, he kissed her hairline gently cupping her cheek in his strong hands. Laura finally came back to herself and discovered a set of lips on her neck, gently sucking.

"What are you doing?" she asked groggily.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Remington said as he again moved his hand down between her thighs.

She could feel him hard and throbbing against her hip. Oh, how she wanted this man inside of her gently thrusting until he exploded into her again. Laura pulled at his hip, showing him just what she wanted.

"Uh... Laura?" Remington questioned.

She was puzzled. What was stopping him now?

"We may be newlyweds, but I don't want any more family members for a while." He smiled.

She didn't miss his meaning. "Don't worry. We're fine." Laura gently touched his check. "I decided a few months ago that it might be a good idea if I started to pill just in case." She blushed again. "Besides, I don't want to have to rely on a condom any more than you do."

Remington smiled then rolled to his back gently pulling Laura onto him. Laura looked questioningly at her husband. "Laura," he said. "I want you to be happy. Tonight isn't only for me. Besides," he teased, "I know how you love to take charge."

The silly grin spreading across his face vanished as Laura bent down to take one of his nipples into her mouth. She almost had to stop at one point because Remington was squirming so much.

Finally, Laura rose up and positioned herself over him. Their eyes locked onto each other as Laura slowly sank down onto him. He felt huge inside her as he stretched her muscles. Once he was completely engulfed inside of her, it was all he could not to start moving. He knew that she needed to adjust to him.

Almost unexpectedly Laura started to move above him. She felt incredibly tight to Remington almost causing him to lose complete control. Their rhythm started out a bit awkward but, after a few thrusts Remington and Laura were in perfect synchronization. Feeling that he had enough control, Remington sat up. Their mouths were parallel as they leaned in to share another kiss. Without thought, his hands moved to her buttocks as her rhythm increased.

Laura started moaning wildly. This was almost too much for her. Never had she experienced this much passion from anyone. With her tongue still in Remington's mouth, Laura wrapped her arms around his neck and started thrusting herself wildly back and forth across Remington's throbbing erection.

Remington sensed that this was moving all too fast. He wanted their first time to be slow, gentle lovemaking, but obviously Laura had other plans in mind. She was totally driving him past the point of no return. Not that Remington minded in the least, but he didn't want it to be over before he'd begun.

"Laura..." Remington gasped. "Slow down a bit. We're not racing here." Remington put his hands on Laura's hips to slow her thrusts in the pursuit of better control. "C'mere."

Remington laid back down on the bed pulling Laura along with him. Grasping Laura's hair in his hands, Remington let his tongue wander along her swollen lips teasing but not entering her mouth. Meanwhile, the movement of the more southern region of their bodies had slowed to a more controlled pace.

Laura was having too much fun to care when she came again. Just the feel of the man she loved more than life hard and throbbing inside of her was better than any mystery. But, she would give anything to see his face when he came. She'd waited over four years to see that he would feel, sound, and look like when he came. Unfortunately, last time Laura hadn't had much of a chance to look into Remington's face as he came. She'd been a little more than preoccupied.

Again displaying her boldness, Laura pulled Remington over and on top of her in an attempt to speed up the action. This time Remington took the hint. His body went into overdrive as he lifted himself up onto his elbows and started thrusting himself into Laura with more urgently.

Laura could feel her desire pool into her groin as her muscles clenched in preparation for her release. Two orgasms in one night? This was too much than she could have asked for.

Remington, on the other hand, had lost all ability to think. Pure animal lust was driving him now. His thrust became harder, shorter as he felt himself build to his release. As soon as he felt Laura wrap her legs around his waist, felt her vaginal muscles contract, felt her squeeze the life out of him, Remington pushed himself into Laura one final time. Remington's eyes locked onto Laura's as his body froze as the flood of his orgasm raced from his body into Laura's.

Laura felt herself contract from the intensity of her release, her desires finally sated. She felt Remington come feeling his body jerk, hearing his soft cry of her name as he exploded inside of her, and finally seeing his face. The look of complete acceptance, complete passion, complete love had settled in his eyes before Remington buried his head in Laura's shoulder as all energy fled his body.

Sleep came quickly to both as soon as Remington had rolled off Laura, pulling her into his arms. The final consummation of their relationship was over, but both knew as they drifted off that this was only the begging of a long life together that would be filled with the love and joy denied between them for so long.

*****************

When Laura awoke sometime early the next morning she discovered two things. One was that with the shutters closed, she had no way of determining the time. The other was that it didn't matter anyway. There was something to be said about afterglow. The downtime after spending a night making love with the one person in the world that seemed unattainable was almost enjoyable as the act itself.. Of coarse, Laura's thighs hurt like hell...

Remington felt someone shifting around in his bed. His heart briefly accelerated its pace before he remembered who it was that was shifting around in his bed. Laura. A small smile crossed his face as he remembered the previous night. They had finally made love. Laura had surprised him, too. She had not been the shy Laura that Remington had expected. Instead he discovered a woman full of passion who was not afraid to be aggressive in bed. Rolling to his right, Remington wrapped his arms around his wife securing her in his grasp.

"Morning," Remington whispered close to Laura's ear. Laura shivered as Remington's warm breath teased the fine hairs close to hear ear.

"Hi." Laura responded as she turned onto her back to face Remington. "I was hoping that last night wasn't all a dream."

Remington smiled. "Me too. I'd almost forgotten where I was when I woke up."

Laura returned his smile. "Well, if it had been all a dream, I'm sure that I would have never wanted to wake up."

Remington's heart leapt. Laura had enjoyed last night more than he'd imagined. For him the evening had been incredible. It was everything he had never experienced with a woman. Unconditional love, an almost unattainable level of intimacy, and the closeness he and Laura had shared was something he'd never imagined possible.

"Do you know how much I love you, Laura?" Remington asked.

Laura laughed. "Well, I think I know, but maybe you'd better refresh my memory." She wrapped her arms around Remington's neck to reinforce her desires.

"Yes, well, if I must..." Remington dipped his head and tenderly brushed Laura's lips with is own. Passions soon overtook them, and Remington's body eagerly responded.

Laura could feel the hardness of Remington's renewed arousal as he rolled onto her and positioned his body between her legs. He felt both familiar and yet foreign at the same time. Remington teased Laura's mouth open and slowly pushed his tongue into her. Laura was not shy in her own right. Showing Remington that she was ready for him, Laura drew her knees up around his hips and thrust upwards.

The effect upon Remington was instantaneous. He reached down and positioned himself at her entrance, but did not move any further.

"Say you love me." Remington all but begged.

"I love you, but I'm going to hurt you if you don't move." Laura teased.

Remington returned his lips to Laura's as he slowly entered her. He remembered how tight she had been from the night before and knew that she was probably a little sore. God knows his own body ached from the previous night. Remington let Laura adjust to him then started a slow, gentle rhythm that was immediately matched by Laura's own thrusts.

"God, you feel so good," Remington told Laura in-between kisses.

Laura responded by wrapping her legs around Remington's hips and squeezing. Remington moaned into Laura's mouth and picked up his pace. Laura knew that she was well on her way to another orgasm. Remington didn't have to wait.

"Faster... I want..." Laura dragged out between thrusts. "Go faster."

At this point, Remington did not want to question Laura's motives. If she wanted faster, she'd get faster. Dropping his mouth to Laura's shoulder, Remington started to thrust into Laura as fast as his body would let him. He was terribly close to the end of his rope.

Laura felt Remington speed up. Her body almost instantaneously erupted into millions of tiny erotic nerve endings. She felt Remington's chest hair scratch her breasts. She felt his mouth sucking on her neck. Finally, she felt herself on the threshold of her orgasm. Just a little more. Moremoremoremoremore.

Remington was losing it. Every drop of blood in his body was in one place, the place that throbbed so hard he couldn't think straight. As soon as he felt Laura's inner muscles clench around him, Remington burst apart inside her, collapsing onto her trembling body.

***************

When Remington woke up he realized two things. One was that he was still on top of Laura. The second was that she was crying. Obviously this was not good. Gently, Remington rolled them onto their sides so Laura wasn't crushed beneath his weight. He tenderly ran his fingers across her cheek and kissed her forehead while she wept.

"I'm sorry." Remington whispered. "I didn't mean to hurt you. You just have no idea what you do to me."

Laura let out a soft laugh. She wasn't crying because he'd been a little rough on her. She'd actually enjoyed that part. Remington could never hurt her sexually. She was weeping because some part of her mind had melded with her heart, and her love for the man lying next to her grew with every breath she took. She'd never realized how lonely she'd been.

"Laura, please say something. I didn't mean to hurt you, love." Remington was scared to death that his wild actions had caused Laura pain. He usually didn't pound the women he had sex with into the mattress, but when Laura had begged him to go faster, well, he'd lost all control over his body.

"I'm okay." Laura finally looked into Remington's concerned, but gorgeous eyes. "It's just... well, it's just that I'm so happy that we're together, and it sort of hit me all at once."

Relief flashed across Remington's face. He tenderly kissed Laura's swollen lips and hugged her closely. "The last thing I want to do is hurt you, sweetheart. I love you so much."

Laura smiled as brought Remington's lips back to her own in a kiss of renewed passion. She slowly traced his lower lip with her tongue as she ran her fingers through Remington's fine hair. Remington responded eagerly and pushed Laura onto her back. Resting his body on Laura's, Remington left Laura's mouth to leave a trail of small, wet kisses along her throat. His hands roamed her chest and paid close attention to her hardening nipples, giving a small tug here and there. Finally, Remington took pity on the moaning woman underneath him and moved his mouth to her left breast. Very, very slowly, Remington's teeth followed a path towards the hardened center of her breast. He took the peak into his mouth and started a gentle sucking.

Laura was going mad. Remington was proving to be insatiable and she was well on her way to her second climax of the morning. The feeling of his chest resting atop the juncture of her thighs, and his tongue and teeth on her breasts was almost more than Laura could stand. As she was about to drag him back up her body for another kiss, Remington again moved lower down her body.

Unlike the previous night, Remington went straight for the source of her pleasure. Laura let out the moan she had been repressing for the better part of a minute as Remington's tongue delved between her soft lips. She was still wet from their previous lovemaking, and Remington noticed a foreign source of wetness. He could taste himself and her as his tongue plunged into Laura's body. Lifting his mouth from her entrance to the small erect bud just north, Remington slid one, then two fingers into Laura.

Laura gasped and tangled her hands in Remington's hair as she urged him on. She was again dangerously close to her climax. How did he manage to evoke such a physical response from her? Deciding to shut down her thoughts for the moment, Laura arched her back from the bed as the first wave of pleasure hit.

Remington felt Laura's response and worked his fingers and mouth harder, trying to give her the best possible pleasure. After what seemed like forever, Laura's back settled onto the bed, and Remington stopped his fingers and lifted his mouth to press soft kisses onto her thighs.

Moving up Laura's body with his mouth, Remington felt himself begin to harden in response to Laura's climax. He felt as if he were eighteen again. Twice in a matter of an hour was one thing but twice in a matter of fifteen minutes was another.


End file.
